Undercover Marriage
by MysteriousSVU
Summary: Olivia and Elliot are sent undercover to find out the serial rapist and murderer along with Fin and Amanda E/O romance, featuring F/A romance and lots of romance and fights. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Olivia wasn't thrilled about going undercover,especially given the nature of the crimes that were related to the neighborhood where the perfection ruled. Being that both her and Elliot were posing as a newlywed couple, there was bound to be some trouble.

On the other hand, they weren't alone. Fin and Amanda were also posing as a married couple as well, Cragen thought it be wiser to send four detectives instead of just two. As Elliot picked her up, Olivia got into the car with a sigh.

He was wearing a black short sleeved shirt and a pair of khaki cargo shorts, while she was wearing a light peach summer dress complete with heels. Clearly, Olivia looked like all the other women that lived in that community. Although the trip was long the two stopped halfway to get out and stretch their legs, of course Olivia was not expecting Elliot to get down one knee.

" Oh this is a first."

Elliot sighed," C'mon Liv, I'm trying to be romantic," as he first slipped the engagement ring down her finger, before proceeding to do the same with the wedding ring. As their eyes met, Olivia pratically drowned in his blue orbs.

Her heart fluttered, as she slide a silver wedding band down his finger. Without taking their eyes off each other, he then stood up and took her hand. For a moment, it had seemed as if they wanted to kiss but somehow it didn't turn out that way.

Instead they walked back to the car; hand in hand. Olivia heart was still pounding inside of her chest, but she knew it was really love that she saw in his eyes. As Elliot held out his hand, she slowly took it," You getting all romantic now El?"

" You're my wife now."

" Undercover wife, so what are our names."

Elliot groaned," Mike and Rachel Keller, I'm a businessman you work from home. You do have a tendency to overspend when your with your best friend; Katie. Other wise we're newlyweds in love with each other that are also trying to get pregnant."

He knew just how much Olivia longed to be a mother herself," We'll only mention if the topic comes up, but only once. It might steer them away, which wouldn't be a good thing."

Once they arrived, the two noticed just how perfect everyone's home was; right down to the green lawn and beautiful manicured gardens. Elliot knew that this was just a smokescreen for what was really going on behind the scenes.

Upon pulling into the driveway of their undercover home, Olivia's eyes widened. The home was incrediable and big, with lushious gardens surrounding in," Come on babe let's go inside our home," she heard Elliot say.

After they reached the top step, he then unlocked the door. It took Olivia by surprised when he scooped her up; before carrying her over the threshold. Being that they were undercover, she let it slide besides they had to act like newlyweds.

Once the front door was closed, Elliot put Olivia down. His eyes were still filled with real romance, which she instantly seemed to almost drown in them. Yet she managed to pull back," Let's start uppacking, we got work to do."

" We can unpack tomorrow," he said, still not taking his eyes off of her," Besides you don't need to that much decorating since it's already been predecorated. Cover story, we hired someone to decorate before we moved in."

" It's not exactly my tastes, but I'm sure I can change it."

Elliot nodded," So about we make dinner and just settle in. I'm sure some of the ladies might come around."

" Sounds like a plan," Olivia answered as she proceeded to head upstairs. Her face completely lit up upon seeing just how big the master bedroom was ; complete with two walk in closets and a huge bathroom. Of course, her eyes instantly noticed the giant wirlpool tub. In addtion, to that the shower had two seats built in and a double sink outside.

It looked like something out of one of those designer homes. Yet, it made being undercover better than expected. Downstairs, Elliot was amazing on how large the kitchen was; especially with a huge marble island in the middle.

He knew that people who owned this house before, had the money to do this. Upstairs, he was also blown away," Didn't expect us to be living in a home like this."

" I like it," she answered with smile, while in the middle of putting away her clothes in the closet," Still doesn't explain what happen to her and why her husband was left in the middle of the city dead; with signs that he had been raped repeately. This connects to several other cases connecting tracing back to this neighborhood. Each time the neighbors denied knowing each victim."

" They know what happened, " as he proceeded to fold a shirt before noticing the look on Olivia's face," What?"

"Is that how you fold a shirt El?"

He sighed," You getting on my case for this?"

" It's going to get wrinkled," as she snatched it out of his hand, while Elliot headed back downstairs. Olivia sighed deeply, knowing that he was going to be a big pain to live with. A few hours later, as the two climbed into bed, Elliot exhaled softly," Fin and I decided to stay home tomorrow, pretend to work around the house. The next day we're supposed to meet up with the local detectives."

She knew this case was going to be very frustrating," It's strange that ever single widow did not come forward to claim their husband's bodies. Where the wife disappeared in this house, cops found the place to be completely empty."

" Two widows did come forward Liv, they never saw us. Came in and left before we came back from talking to a potential suspect."

" It is strange, with these people it's going to take a lot of effort El."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Olivia found herself snuggling into Elliot's muscular chest as she gently breathed in his scent. Just as she was about to go back to sleep, she felt his hands gently rubbing her back. Although it was just them, both knew that they couldn't no longer fight the love each one had for each other.

Yet, once Olivia had fallen back to sleep, Elliot was now awake; as he continued to rub her back. He too felt happy to finally be with her, though he knew that they still needed to keep their focus on the case. It was nearly 7:30am, and they needed to be awake," Liv, babe wake up."

" Mmm, ten more minutes," she whispered.

He sighed," No, come on Liv. We've got things to do; you can't lie in bed all day."

Olivia groaned softly, as she sat up, still feeling tired but knew that Elliot was right. Of course, he wasn't too thrilled about how long Olivia took to shower," Come on, you're wasting all the hot water."

"What's your problem," she said, turning off the facet, "You could have showered then woke me up. As she emerged, Olivia instantly wrapped a towel around her, while Elliot stripped off his boxers," It's not like we have any plans."

Elliot didn't respond as he closed the door to the shower behind, as Olivia headed into the closet to get dressed. She finally settled with a light colored orange dress, complete with wedged sandals. As Olivia reentered the bathroom, Elliot had just gotten out, "You need to shave."

"Quit nagging me Liv," he answered, "I was getting to that."

Olivia raised an eyebrow, as she began blow drying her hair. Once she was down, she started to put on some makeup, but applied it lightly. Elliot had already cut himself twice while shaving, which made her stop and take the razor from him.

"Allow me," as she continued shaving him. Once she finished, he took her hand; while his eyes remained drowning in hers," You look beautiful."

"Give a break, why don't you go downstairs and make up some breakfast."

Elliot shot her a look, "I thought I was the head of the house?"

"Says who?"

"Says me," as he headed downstairs.

Once Olivia joined him in the kitchen, she wasn't too surprised to seeing him cooking," That's a new look."

"I do have many talents, unrelated to being a cop."

She nodded, while looking at her phone," Rollins just texted me, says we'll all meet up around 1pm here, until then let's just hope a few of the neighbors drop by. Be nice though, we need to establish communication. It's not going to a good thing if they don't like either of us," as plate of pancakes were placed in front of her.

Olivia smiled as the two began eating their breakfast. She wasn't thrilled to be seeing him reading the sports page," El, what are you doing?"

"Checking the scores, I missed the game last night."

She shook her head, "Considering that the game wasn't on last night. I checked. Don't be playing the disinterested- I'm- not- listening- game."

Elliot knew that he couldn't lie to someone who knew him all too well," You got me; just for the record the neighbors are bound to come around. We're newbie's, they need new prey."

After breakfast, Olivia opened the box that contained a large wedding photo of them. Of course it was completely photo shopped, but in the way that no one could tell it wasn't real, "The guys did a good job, except I would have worn a nicer wedding dress."

"C'mon Liv, it's not that bad."

Olivia glared at him," I wouldn't ever wear that to my wedding."

"You mean our wedding," seeing the look on her face," We going to argue all day?"

As Olivia headed over to unpack, Elliot began working on doing small repairs around the house. Just two hours later, the doorbell rang but he was the first to answer it. Sure enough a couple was standing on the other side," I'm Alex and this is my wife Alison."

"Mike Keller," Elliot said as he shook Alex's hand, "Come in, we're still in the middle of unpacking." Olivia stepped out of the kitchen as Elliot wrapped his arm around her shoulder," This is my lovely wife, Rachel."

"Pleased to meet you," Alex said, "We just wanted to drop by to say hi."

Right away, Olivia sensed that Alison wasn't thrilled to be here," Why don't we talk in the kitchen, while the boys get too acquainted?" as she and Elliot kissed on the lips for the first time. He continued watching Olivia until she disappeared into the kitchen.

"You two must be newlyweds?" Alex said," How long?"

"Almost a month, we've been together for several years. How long have you been married?"

"Four years, sometimes I wish I never had gotten married. Alison drives me crazy."

In the kitchen, Alison glanced over at Olivia," There's a get together coming up. Nothing special but I'll introduce you to some of the girls. You should really think about joining a gym, could stand to lose a few pounds. It's nothing too serious, but we all here strive to look perfect. You have the beauty, just need to keep the body attractive."

Alison had a size zero figure, but it didn't seem to bother Olivia. She knew that she wasn't overweight and felt no need to lose weight," My best friend Katie just moved in across the street."

"Yeah I met her, I like her husband James. She not so thrilled about, she and her husband were already invited. My friend Annie already dropped by, but let's not gets into this right now. I do love how you decorated the house, you hired someone right?"

Olivia nodded, "I don't want to be rude but I need to finish unpacking upstairs," as Alison followed her out of the kitchen. Elliot immediately noticed when Olivia came back in the room, "There she is," as the two shared another small kiss," You okay?"

"Yes, Alison and I were just talking."

Alex took Alison's hand," We shouldn't keep you both, but we look forward to seeing you two at the get together on Saturday."

Once they had left, Elliot closed the front door behind, "That is one strange couple."

"Tell me about it, the nerve of her to tell me that needed to lose weight. That the whole community strives for perfection."

Elliot chuckled," You do not need to lose any weight Liv, you look beautiful as is. I'm serious; Alison is nowhere as beautiful as you are."

Around 1pm, Fin and Amanda showed up. He himself wasn't too keen on attending the get together either," Had to fix three sink pipes this morning, and woke up with a small flood in the kitchen."  
" That wouldn't have happened if you bothered listening to me," Amanda said," No one fixes the pipes, they just needed to be tightened, which I did."

Elliot chuckled, as Olivia shot him a warning look," So we're all invited to the get together? We each need to get them to talk about the rapes and murders. Not going to be easy."

"You are to stay away from Annie," Fin warned Amanda," I don't need her turning you into her."

"Not going to happen," Amanda said, "Trust me on that."

Olivia sighed," You think Annie is snotty, you haven't met Alison. We all need to act like them in order to get them to trust us. We're new here, and they are watching how we act. Amanda and I will take in any opportunity to get to know more of the women. That leaves you two to try to blend in, without taking either of your minds off the case."

Fin and Elliot exchanged looks," You have our word, it ain't going to happen," as he wrapped his arm around Amanda," Sorry we have to cut this visit short, my wife's been nagging me all morning to trim the shrubs, like I know how?"

"Just try hon, nothing wrong with that?" as she lead Fin out the door, closing it behind.

Elliot chuckled," Fin finally found the right one, just like I already have."

"Took you long enough."

" Don't start that again," Olivia warned," Now I just need to go out and buy something," as she poured herself a glass of wine," It's going to take more than acting like them if we're ever going to solve the case."

The two knew that Saturday's get together would only draw them in even closer, little did they know there were secrets about this community that not even the NYPD was aware of. The case was about to take a bizarre turn.


	3. Chapter 3

The get together was held in the backyard of Annie's home. Yet, it had a spacious in ground pool in the back, while an oversized deck looked over. It seemed as if it was more of just a barbeque than anything else.

Almost instantly, Alex came up to the of them, "You mind if I steal your husband away?"

Olivia smiled," As look as you don't keep him for very long," her eyes now looking into Elliot's eyes before the shared a small kiss," Love you."

" Love you too," he said, leaning in give her another kiss. That's when Amanda approched her, she too was still watching both Fin and Elliot," There's something going on. Right away, Mike made sure to lure them both away."

" Yeah that is strange," Olivia commented, before noticing Annie heading in their direction. Once she approached them, she didn't seem happy that they came," Don't worry about the boys, they'll be fine," as she watched Elliot for a moment.

Olivia frowned," Keep your eyes off of my husband!"

" Relax Rachel, he is rather handsome. Why don't you two ladies come with me?"

As they followed her into the house, where the rest of the women were; everyone looked up. Two of of which each were whispering something that neither Olivia and Amanda heard, " This is Rachel and Katie, they just moved in," Annie said.

The kitchen was over the top, completely with: marble countertops, a huge center island, and stainless steel appliances. What took the cake was the fact that it was very big and airy; with a big bay window that overlooked the backyard. As Olivia poured herself a glass of wine, Amanda followed as well, while Olivia was apporached by another woman; Jen.

She had be in her mid thirties, tall and thin," You have natural beauty, but could stand to lose several pounds. Just do me favor, keep your husband away from Kristin; she's trouble. She's already got caught fooling around with several of the men. I hate for your marriage to end because Mike was found in bed with her."

Jen glanced over at Amanda," Now she's a bit too thin, get Katie and come with me. The girls want to get to know you both better."

Outside, Elliot wasn't too thrilled after overhearing a comment about Olivia. He didn't knock the guy out, like he wanted to; but instead yelled at him. Alex broke it up, not wanting to situation to get out of hand, " Nevermind Jack, he's already cheated on his wife twice."

As Elliot took a swig of beer, he nodded," I would never cheat on Rachel, I love her too much."

" Just don't let Kristin put you under a spell, believe me she's broken up several marriages. That's her," he said pointing to the long haired thin redheaded woman; whom was wearing a short dress and heels.

She didn't catch Elliot's eye or Fin's for that matter, " She's not my type."

" Exactly, not into those type of women," Fin added," I better go and check on Katie. Between us, when she and Rachel get together they end up overspending."

Once the women came outside, both couples reunited. Elliot draped his arm around Olivia, as sat down at a table with another couple. Fin and Amanda were seated at another, but both already had sensed that there was something going on more than what they already knew.

It seemed as if everyone here kept mum on what the secret was especially around the two new couples; which was a trust issue. Even Elliot knew that, of course once the food was ready he got up," You hungry?"

" Not right now?"

Elliot looked at Olivia, knowing that something wasn't right," You sure babe?"

" Yeah I'm fine," as he leaned down to kiss her, "Go get something."

Once he came back with food, Olivia's stomach let out a small growl but couldn't eat especially since Ashley was sitting at the table. She nodded at her, for not eating," Rachel you should come with Alison and I to the gym tomorrow. After we work out, we each get massages."

Olivia took another sip of wine," Sounds good."

" Be ready at 7am, bring your friend Katie. We don't want want to exclude her."

While Ashley continued talking away, Elliot noticed that her husband Ryan; did not speak utter one word to him. In fact he had gotten up to chat with another man, nearby. Fin had better luck, but also noticed that Amanda wasn't eating. He knew that the women had said something to prevent her from doing so.

By the time both couples arrived back home, they each knew something wasn't right. While Olivia was washing up and changing into pyjamas, Elliot was on the phone with Munch then Cragen. By that time, Olivia had come out wearing a long negligee, instantly catching his eye.

It didn't take long before he finally hung up, seeing that Olivia was already in bed," You tired?"

" Yeah not to mention also having a headache. These people are a bunch of stuck up snots, I betcha they also have sex parties; but not kind that we expect."

Elliot made a face," It's plauseable, I was warned to stay away from Kristin."

" Me too, but that could a fake rumor to out like them are obbessed with remaining secretive and being perfect."

As he joined her in bed, he sighed," Not the way she was dressed, she's not my type. Or Fin's for that matter, I did notice the look on her face. It was almost as if she was forced to do this."

" You think?"

" I could be wrong, no one's going to steal you away from me," he whispered; kissing her cheek, " I love you Liv."

Olivia's heart fluttered as she moved closer; allowing her head to rest down on her shoulder," I love you too,"

Across the street, however Fin received a disturbing call. The number of course was an untraceable, which wasn't all that surprising. Considering who these people were, Amanda shook her head," The call was just trying to scare us. To test our reactions."

" I wouldn't be so sure," as Amanda climbed into bed, " We both saw how these people acted, but Elliot and I were inviited to watch the game Monday night."

Amanda sighed," You gonna leave me hon?"

" Just for a little while, why you had something in mind?"

" Yeah like us spending some quality time together," as she leaned over; kissing his lips. Fin couldn't deny the feelings he had for her. Once Amanda's head rested down on his shoulder, he exhaled softly, knowing this was case was getting more bizarre.


	4. Chapter 4

Both Olivia and Amanda were not surprised on just high pricey and lavish the gym was. With these kind of people it was to be expected. Once they both changed, they followed both Annie and Jen out and upstairs to where some of the other women from there neighborhood were.

Today was the extreme workout, but both Olivia and Amanda kept up. Of course neither of them ever expected to be working out like this. Yet, Jen made much harder for the two of them, but somehow she was impressed by the fact that they were able to handle this.

By the end, Olivia wiped the sweat off of her face, as she proceeded to head down to the locker room. Amanda followed, not wanting to be alone with those women," Some workout huh?"

"Yeah, a bit grueling," as the two entered the lockeroom, before heading into the showers. Olivia hated showering at these places, but she couldn't walk out all sweated up. Not in front of those people, but once they were both dressed, and were heading over to blow dry their hair; Gina was already there.

She slinked over, still glared at the two," You really think Mike loves you. He's very handsome with those blue eyes of his, and body," which made Olivia turn around looking extremely pissed," Ooh sorry, you have to admit a lot of women here attracted to him."

Olivia knew just how to handle someone such as Gina, but that's when the other ladies walked in. Annie of course frowned," What the hell are you doing," she said," Excuse me I need a word with Gina now!"

Nevertheless, Gina remained quiet afterwards, but however no one ended up getting a massage but instead they ended up dropping off both Olivia and Amanda at their homes. Which raised their own suspicions?

Nevertheless, the two went back into their perspective homes. Olivia then sat down at the kitchen table and opened up the laptop. Something wasn't sitting right with her, knowing that Gina was terrified of Annie, but wasn't sure what.

Perhaps it didn't have anything to do with the secrets that this community was hiding, but something else. Whatever it was, Olivia had to find out soon and quick, luckily Lisa had invited her out to lunch around noon.

The restaurant was both indoors and outdoors, as the two sat down. Right away, Olivia noticed just how pricey the food and drinks were, considering the area she wasn't surprised," Don't worry Rachel, I'm paying."

"I feel weird."

"Don't be, it's my treat."

As awkward as it seemed, Olivia went along with it. As the two each ordered a glass of wine, that's when she heard the sound of Elliot's voice, "There's my beautiful wife." Right away, she stood up to kiss him, noticing just how handsome he was in his new suit, "You didn't tell me that you were going out for lunch?"

"Oh, well Lisa here invited me."

Elliot shook her hand," I don't want to keep you two ladies, "as he turned to Olivia," I love you, call you later," as they kissed again.

"You better, especially if you're going to be late."

"I will babe."

Once Olivia sat back down, the waiter came around and took both their orders. Yet, Lisa appeared to be more comfortable around her, as they talked more. Somehow, it felt rushed especially since Olivia barely had gotten to finish her meal, before the check came.

Something was going on; Olivia sensed it," Something up?"

"No, just which we should head back to my place. Be much better if we did, I work from home. It's better if I'm there," which was a lie since Olivia already knew that she didn't. In fact, she hadn't since moving into this community just five years ago.

Nonetheless, once they had gotten back to Lisa's house, she ended up leaving to take a phone call. However, that's when a tall man with short black hair entered. He appeared to be in his early forties but looked younger," Rachel Keller, your Mike's wife right?"

"Yes, and who are you?"

"Jake Hiller; I live just four houses down," his eyes looking right into hers. Olivia stepped back, as he took her hand," What are you doing?" as he gently touched the side of her face. She knew he was trying to seduce her.

Olivia pulled away," I'm married."

"He's cool with that, already spoke to him," but she didn't believe one word of that," You're beautiful Rachel," he whispered, while attempting to pull her in closer. Olivia pulled away for the last time, "Maybe you didn't hear me, I'm married and I love my husband," just as Lisa came back into the room.

She had overheard everything," Jake whatever you were coming over to get from my husband, get it and leave. I'm sorry Rachel, but don't listen to what he said, coming from someone that has cheated on all three of his ex-wives."

Olivia sighed," I should leave, I have work to do."

"Why don't you and Mike come for dinner around 6pm tomorrow?"

"Sounds great, we'll be there."

For Amanda, Jake also tried to seduce her without any luck. She wondered if what he told her was the truth, but it didn't add up. Only the men landed up dead, but what was with the connection to the city? Perhaps the murder and rape happened there, not here?

Then again, nothing there's weren't any leads there. It could be just a combination of multiple things, but Amanda couldn't say for sure without any evidence. So far no one had mentioned it. Fin and Elliot both arrived home around 9pm.

Olivia was furious," Where the hell where you?"

"Working late, "he answered while undressing," I did mean to call but forget."

"Yeah, try another excuse, I get you were working late to establish the fact that you're the type that works late. Being that we are undercover, you need to keep in contact with me."

Elliot nodded, as he headed into the bathroom. Once he had joined her in bed, Olivia turned off the light, but remained awake. She still couldn't shake the bad feeling about what happened this afternoon. Just as Elliot touched her shoulder, Olivia pulled away.

"Babe what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just cold," as he pulled the blanket up closer to her, before planting a kiss on her cheek. Olivia sighed softly but didn't tell him anything.

By morning, Olivia walked him out to his car as they kissed," Don't forget tonight we're having dinner with Lisa and her husband around 6pm."

Elliot looked up," Rach, why didn't you tell me this yesterday?"

"I couldn't reach you, just be home on time. I don't want to be late," as he pulled her in for another kiss. Once he drove away, Olivia felt extremely uneasy, but so did Amanda. However, what Jake had told her was only part of the story one that had nothing to do with what really happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Around 6pm the next night, Elliot and Olivia had already arrived at Lisa's house. Being five minutes early somehow seemed to be a good thing, since they were able to sit down at the table and eat.

Carl glanced over at the two," So where did you two meet?"

Elliot draped his arm around Olivia," She happened to be seated next to me at a bar, we ended up talking and falling in love. Seven years later we married."

Olivia laughed softly, as she left his lips pressing against her cheek," I couldn't resist him."

Both Carl and Lisa glaned at each other before she spoke," So you two thinking about having kids."

" As a matter of fact, we're currently trying to concieve," Elliot said, and he looked over at Olivia whom smiled as she took a few side dishes but ate slowly. Nevertheless, both Lisa and Carl appear to have something on their minds, but weren't trying to be rude or anything else.

Nevertheless, it was Elliot who decided to do some friendly social questioning," So how long have you two been married."

" Too long," Lisa asked, as she took another sip of wine, before Carl took the glass away, "We've been married for ten years."

Elliot noticed that the two seemed to be very unhappy together, but just as he was able to ask another question; Olivia intrupped him," Lisa the food is wonderful."

" Glad you like it, unlike my husband who hates my cooking; just don't tell the other girls that."

" Oh they by now," Carl added," That's why none of the parties are held here," as he looked up at Elliot," You must have the same problem?"

Elliot smiled once again, " My wife is an excellent cook, can't complain. Neither can she about my cooking."

" No just the mess you left behind," Olivia answered, " I'm sure you and Carl have a lot in common."

As everyone got up, Elliot followed Carl into the living room, while Olivia helped Lisa bring the plates into the kitchen. She seemed to a bit disturbed by something, given the fact that she had checked her phone several times already," Something wrong?"

Lisa shook her head," Nothing, as you noticed our marriage has been failing for years. Carl refuses to get divorced. Says it will look back for us, but at least four couple that are now divorced. Needless to say the wives were happier; Hallie's getting remarried in a week. I should introduce you to her. The problem is; Mike acts if he really loves you but inside he doesn't. Why is it that it took seven years before finally getting married?"

Olivia made a face," At that time we both weren't ready to get married, so what? I know that Mike loves me," as Lisa glanced down at her wedding ring in in disgust. Of course, being that she was so keen on being perfect, it made sense as to why she didn't like Olivia's wedding ring.

" I can see that Mike was being cheap about what ring he chose out. It's too small, don't you think?"

" No I like it, we chose ours out together. What's your point that he didn't buy me one that had a bigger diamond; that didn't matter to me."

Lisa sighed," You are in denial, at least I can tell that your sex life hasn't completely dried up. I can't remember the last time I even had sex."

" Our sex life is pretty passionate," Olivia said, considering she had no idea what sex was really like with Elliot, although she had a big feeling that would be happening soon," I sometimes like to spice things up, which he likes. He's amazing," she felt like an idiot, but Lisa believed her which was a good thing.

Once the coffee was made, the two headed into the living room. Right away, Olivia sat down next to Elliot; whom once against draped his arm across her back. As Carl and Elliot each took a sip, they both made a face. It was Carl that opened his mouth, " Damn it, why the hell is it so damn strong. I'm sick of it."

" Then why don't you make it youself then? You're more than fucking capable of doing that!," as Carl and Lisa headed into the kitchen. Both detectives heard two arguing loudly, which was a sign that they should leave.

Elliot shook his head," We should stay," he mouthed, " Might hear something useful."

" No they wouldn't mention anything in front of us," she mouthed back," You know that."

Once the two had left and returned back to their house, wanting to figure out what was really going on. However, it was essential for them to push a little bit in order to build their case," Lisa's unhappy, says her sex life is dead. Something's going on with her and Carl, it doesn't seem right what just happened."

" He knows and made up that fight in order to keep Lisa from spilling. I don't think this has to do with sex or does it Liv?"

" Excuse me, if you are going to ask me something Elliot then ask it!"

" Who the hell is Jake?"

Olivia groaned," Some guy that came onto me, I rejected all his advances. What was weird is that he showed up when Lisa had gone into another room. Once she came back, she got him away from me. The guy is odd, and not my type," noticing the look on Elliot's face," You think I would ruin what we have El, I wouldn't."

" You mean us being together or us undercover?"

"Both, the guy creeped me out. Quit being so jealous over nothing, unless your hiding something."

" Never," he answered, looking directly into her eyes.

" Prove in," with one motion, Elliot pulled her closer, as he captured her lips. Somehow he ended picking up Olivia, and carrying her upstairs bridal style; before kicking the master door shut behind. Before long the two were naked in bed having sex, but it was different but more intense that what Olivia had imagined. In fact, she moaned loudly while feeling the intense pleasure building inside.

Once the aftermath of the explosion, the two lay together in bed; still breathing heavily. Yet, both were wanting more.

Across the street, Fin and Amanda had the same idea but had just finished. Both were beyond content, until she reached for her phone, but Fin pulled her away," No calls now, can't this wait?"

" No, but I have bad feeling that Elliot's their next victim."


	6. Chapter 6

Amanda couldn't be sure if Elliot really was the next victim, but she had bad feeling that he was; which was slowly beginning to happen. Yet, no one knew that it took awhile before the victim's death occurred. In fact, the community liked to put them through a certain number of tests beforehand, just to to make sure.

Tonight was the start, as Olivia sat up in bed after hearing the sound of something banging loudly outside. Elliot also heard it as he got up and slipped into a pair of jeans and a top," Stay here," as he grabbed a baseball bat.

Instead Olivia put on her robe and headed downstairs, that's when she heard the sound getting louder. With the storm intensifying outside, Olivia could hear the sound of the thunder rumbling loudly, as she ascended closer to the back door which was wide open.

However, that's when she found his left sneaker lying in the rain on the grass, which made her eyes widened. Olivia knew something bad had happened to Elliot, as she continued to search, even went as far as to call out his undercover name several times; but he never answered.

She then ran back into the house; slamming the door behind before calling Fin. Almost immediately both he and Amanda threw on some clothes before running across the street. She already had a bad feeling what might had happened to him.

Once they arrived, Fin saw how worried Olivia was," What happened?"

" We were lying in bed, and heard the sound of something banging loudly. He told me to stay upstairs as he went downstairs to check it out. When I got down there the backdoor was open and he was gone, there must have been a scuffle because there was only one sneaker lying on the ground."

Amanda's eyes widened, " I think I might know what happened. I overheard a conversation between Lisa and Jen this afternoon. They were talking about a bunch of tests but no names came up. I don't know but I have a hunch that Elliot is being subjected to them."

Olivia feared the worse, " We can't jump to conclusion unless we have proof, with these people anything's possible. I need to find out where they are holding Elliot."

Being undercover they couldn't act like cops, " Time being, we can't search for him. People will get suspicious, we'll stay with you until morning. We'll find him, Liv," Fin said," It's not going to be easy especially given who these people are."

That didn't make Olivia feel any better," Let's not inform the captain, until we find him," which they all agreed to, but all of them knew that needed find the rapist and murderer soon and fast.

In a dark place, Elliot awoke feeling extremely disoriented, and had no idea where he was.

"SIT UP!" an angry voice demanded.

As Elliot sat up, two men were standing in front of him, each wearing dark suits, " Put this one," one of them said, " You have two minutes, do it now!"

Once he had gotten dressed, the men came back into the room," This is for your own good, every man here has undergone these tests. You must obey, and when you do return to your wife; you will not utter a peep of what is happening. Do not question us, until it is proper to do so."

Elliot knew these guys had the power to kill him, he couldn't risk getting killed or having them harm Olivia. He had no other choice to but to obey, while starting to be brainwashed. Yet, inside Elliot disbelieved everything these men were saying without showing it.

In order to get them think that the brainwashing was working, he had to become cold and emotionless. Perhaps this was the only way for him to find out what the secret was. The more Elliot was subjected to verbal brainwashing, the more he started acting like the men.

Every so often they looked straight into his eyes, just to ensure that he wasn't faking. Elliot completely fooled them, to the point that they knew that it was working. However, they didn't let him out until four days later, which by then Ellliot seemed to be a bad mood which was very understandable, but the men didn't sense that.

In fact, once they allowed him to shower and change into another suit; Elliot then followed them down the hall into another room," Our wives know about the council, see we need to ensure that every one that moves in here is up to our standerds. You are over and beyond the standards which is good, not even meets that quota. There are of men who are not on the council, but aren't aware of it."

Elliot glanced around seeing that there were other men that were now seated at a long conference table," So what are we waiting for?"

" For right now, I'll have Eric take you back to your I arrange for your release, you will report to the council meetings everyday from 5pm sharp until 11pm. When you arrive home you will sleep in another bedroom, until the trust here is fully formed. That means not a single word to Rachel about this."

Elliot thought the rules were bizzare, he wasn't going to argue about not sleeping in the same bed as Olivia; but something about this didn't seem right. All the wives knew what was going on, but what if only a few here knew about the rapes and murders? It was plausable but Elliot needed to find out for sure.

Once he was back in the room, he couldn't start searching since the room had a video camera. He made him wonder where it connected to, which could have evidence that the squad needed. For now, Elliot couldn't do anything but instead sit and wait to be brainwashed somemore.

Back at the undercover house, Olivia was beyond worried. She feared the worst and had no idea where Elliot was. Neither did the other neighers or her so called " Friends." In fact both Ashley and Lisa came back with a bottle of wine.

After Ashley got Olivia alone, she exhaled softly," The samething happened to my former husband, haven't been happy since. You know about the council, well it's just a group of men that sit around around plotting things. No one knows what, but the girls and I have a solution. We need to make you look a certain way."

Olivia felt a cold chill rippling down her spine," What are we waiting for?" As much as she didn't want to be transformed into one of them, she knew it was the only thing that could expose the person or persons behind both the rapes and murders. Olivia had to do this, being desperate to find out the truth.

Ashley nodded as she headed back into the other room, where Lisa was, " She agreed."

Olivia was ready," What about Katie?"

" She's not involved, there are a lot of women who aren't. It's not a bad thing, but you Olivia are naturally beautiful. You fit in better than Katie does, in terms of perfection and beauty. Now get your keys , we'll going to head over to Jen's house."

As Olivia followed them outside; her instints were telling her that this was a setup. In fact, she felt it, but backing out would only be worse. She didn't have another choice but to turn into them, however this was just the beginning. Both her and Elliot had no idea that they were far from finding the rapist and murders.


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia found herself wearing a long expensive summer dress with spagetti straps, that requried her to use a pushup bra to bring out her assets. Along with the shoes, she looked just like them and not the woman she really was. Besides the whole outfit wasn't to her tastes. Nonetheless, Olivia was surprised that they didn't decide to do anything about her makeup.

Yet, she was glad that no one even mentioned that; knowing that the end result would have been bad. However, one thing they did do was poof up her hair, which Olivia did not like. Especially given the fact, that all of the women in that group looked alike.

Afterwards, as all of them sat in the living room drinking wine, Olivia saw just how miserable their lives were. Inlcuding the fact that they hated the fact that their husbands were deeply involved in some kind of a council.

Olivia knew that Elliot had to be with them, it made perfect sense," Where does the council meet?"

Ashley looked annoying," I don't know, when I asked my husband he yelled at me. All I know is that it ruins all the marriages of the men who they suck into their council. Don't be surprised if Mike comes back and no longer wants to sleep with you."

Jen also agreed," Your friend Katie is lucky that the council didn't choose her husband. At least he won't turn into those psychotic idiots. They brainwash them or something, they all wear dark suits. Some weird dress code."

Olivia feared that Elliot had already become one of them. In fact, she needed to find out where he was and get him out, knowing that he was in too deep. Plus it would run the risk of getting their covers blown, which would put them in greater danger, " Brainwashing for what? I don't understand?"

Lisa sighed," Beats me, but they become bastards. Forget about the feeling of being newlyweds, once Mike returns the romance will be over. You'll be spending your nights alone, but on weekends he won't even spend a single minute with you."

Jen saw that this was bothering Olivia," The ones whose husbands aren't brought into the council end up having families. We never get that chance, you probably wanted kids."

" Yeah," Olivia replied as she took another sip of wine," Mike doesn't have a say about this, he'll have to deal with a few nights of passion until I concieve."

" Good luck on that, these men lose their sex drive after they join the council. As handsome and attractive as Mike is, he's now one of them."

Olivia knew that there was no way that Elliot would become uninterested in sex. Especially given that, they were now together in real life. Plus after that one night, it left them both wanting more. What if the brainwashing did change him?

She had to figure out a way to prevent any of their covers from being blown, as well as trying to capture the rapist and murderer. It wasn't going to be easy, given the fact that she had to trend lightly. Once the ladies left, Olivia headed home before calling Fin and Amanda.

They needed to be briefed, yet it was lucky that the council never chose Fin. As they sat around the kitchen table inside Olivia's undercover house, Fin knew this wasn't good," For all we know, Elliot being involved with the council is a good thing. Being that he might find evidence that will lead us to the rapist."

Amanda sighed," What if they don't, look what we're dealing with. These people are doing everything to make sure no one finds out about this. It's not a coicindence that the council abducted Elliot, and Liv dressing like those snotty housewives."

" Tell me about," Olivia said," I did find out that when all the selected men come back, all the romance dies. They start acting like bastards, doesn't make any sense. Why brainwash them? Something weird is going on and it doesn't make any sense."

Fin nodded," You're right, I'm going to check it out but from a distance. In the meantime, when Elliot finally gets home, question him. Whatever he knows we also need to."

Olivia knew it wasn't going to be easy, but around 11:15pm, she heard the sound of the door opening down the hall. As she got up and headed into one of the bedrooms, Olivia peered in," Elliot you alright?"

He had a cold look on his face, " Yeah, go back to bed."

" Your not sleeping with me?"

Elliot turned," What I did I just say, now get the fuck away!"," his voice was mean, but as Olivia crossed her arms it only made his anger worse," Go to bed Olivia!"

" Cut the act El, you can act like a cold bastard there , not here," as he pushed her up against the wall. His eyes peering directly into hers, but saw that she wasn't afraid of him," Don't you ever call me that." The coldness of his eyes, made chills race down Olivia's spine. She knew this wasn't like Elliot at all, as he grabbed a hold of her wrist.

Olivia knew how strong he was," Stop it, and act like a cop. Or did you forget that you're one?"

He then lead her over to the doorway," NEVER QUESTION ME AGAIN WHERE I GO," as he slammed the door behind. Olivia was left to wonder what had happened to him to cause him to act like this, neverthless she wasn't one bit scared of him.

In fact, she was more worried than anything else. By morning, Elliot had already left. Olivia didn't give up, but had no idea that the both of them had already been selected. Yet, she wasn't the victim; he was. Neither of them knew it yet.


	8. Chapter 8

A Few days later, Elliot caught sight of his reflection in the mirror one night as he was undressing. His eyes focused on himself, as he started realizing what he had done to Olivia. Grabbing her wrist in a fit of anger, wasn't at all like him. More importantly, he himself knew he was had allowed himself to get too deeply involved with the council.

By now, he knew a few secrets but nothing that had to do with the case. However, Elliot was very curious as to what was down in the bottom part of the basement which is was closed off. In fact, he himself wasn't permitted to ever go there.

Something bad was happening; he felt it. Being that he couldn't take a look, complicated things. On the other hand, he had just gotten elected to being the assistant leader, which was a good thing. Yet it didn't give him all the access which was useful to finding out who the rapist was.

The council kept whatever they were hiding a secret, and would only tell those they trusted. Elliot knew that half of the men here didn't know what was going at the bottom part of the basement. Just then he received a message which made his eyes widen.

Once home, Elliot walked and seeing that Olivia and some of the women from the neighborhood were sitting around drinking and talking. She seemed to be pissed at him, " Oh you decided to come home early?"

" GET OUT EVERYONE, I NEED TO TALK WITH RACHEL ALONE," he growled loudly as everyone got up and left.

With just the two of them, Olivia was down right pissed," Who the hell do you think you are, just walking in any damn time you please?"

He wasn't thrilled seeing her acting or even dressing like this, " You think I want to be part of that council and act nasty all the time; I don't !"

"Don't give me that shit Elliot, they fucked with your head," as Olivia stormed upstairs, slamming the door the master bedroom behind. Once he followed and found that the door was locked, he sighed knowing that it was best to just leave her alone.

He made a mental note to sit down and talk to her later. Elliot needed to clarify that the brainwashing didn't work and he was still himself, while pretending to act like the men on the council. In the meantime, he changed and washed up.

Afterwards, Elliot contacted Cragen, giving him an update on what was gone on. He knew the real reason for why he was given a message to report home was just a ruse to get him away from the council. This only seemed to anger him, which he had every right let them all know that he was.

For now, he went downstairs to eat, noticing that there were two empty wine bottles on the center island. That wasn't all, inside of the refridgerator, Elliot found a half opened on. He knew that Olivia had been drinking a lot ever since she began hanging up with the ladies.

To him, this wasn't like her to do this, which could blow their cover if she wasn't careful. Yet, the bottles of wine could have simply been consumed by the ladies and not by her. Elliot couldn't jump to conclusion until he knew the whole story.

This only made him look around, noticing that the laundry was piling up. With a sigh, he started a load but realized why they both had been brought into those groups. It wasn't for a good thing, but Elliot needed to call a meeting with both Fin and Amanda in order to discuss their next plan. He needed Fin's help, but didn't want him to be in danger.

Once the first load was done and folded, Elliot headed upstairs and into the second bedroom to lie down. It was early enough that he could get his much needed sleep, as he set the alarm and laid down.

In the master bedroom, Olivia felt the coldness on her skin as someone pulled the blanket. Her eyes opened widely upon seeing an unknown man holding her down, as Elliot entered, "What the hell is this?"

No one answered, as Olivia tried to fight but couldn't. Her heart raced upon seeing Elliot filling up a syringe before coming closer," NO," she screamed as another man placed tape over her mouth, as Elliot injected something into her upper arm.

That's when Olivia woke up breathing heavily, before hearing the sound of Elliot's voice. She looked up, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He had no idea why she was questioning him," I heard you yelling loudly, found the door unlocked. Saw you thrashing around."

" Don't act as if you don't know what just happened. I saw you give me than damn injection, with some of those men wearing dark suits standing around. Two held me down, while you did it."

Elliot shook his head, puzzled, " It was just a nightmare Liv, I was in the next room. No one's was here except us, the alarm hasn't gone off. You need to trust me, nothing happened," his eyes were soft and caring. Olivia was still spooked," How can I, you grabbed me by the wrist one morning. You're never home anymore. Last time we spoke you yelled at me."

" What I did was wrong, I knew that and I'm sorry. The council doesn't realize that the brainwashing didn't work. I'm just pretending that it did, those people are cold and nasty. Being around them too much got a little into my head, but I think I might have found some useful evidence. Just need Fin to help me."

Olivia nodded, " If you really are pretending why the hell are we sleeping apart? Give me a break Elliot, how the hell would the council know if our house isn't bugged or they've never been inside here?"

He thought it was also strange," To prove that I'm not telling you what is going on there. No one of women in your group know what the council talkes about or any secrets, they might have shared ;which I have no idea what either. They only seem to trust certain members."

She then realized why," That council is responsible for the rapes and murders, and they want to keep what they are doing a secret. I noticed that the wives seem to be hurting emotionally from something. The romance is gone, and they are all desperate to keep themselves looking perfect and beautiful."

There was no proof that The Council was resposible," We need more evidence, you and Fin need to work up a plan and soon. Whatever you found might get destroyed if they suspect something."

" I'm working on that, just know that I love you Olivia, " he said before planting a kiss on her cheek.

The next morning, Olivia was surprised to find Elliot downstairs in the kitchen," No meetings today?"

" Everyone has off, it does give me time to work up a plan with Fin," as he looked up seeing what Olivia was wearing," You are not going out of the house looking like that!"

She shook her head," It's just for show, what's it to you?"

" Cut the attitude Liv, when we're alone or around Fin and Amanda only we act normally; deal?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, as she noticed that the clothes had been neatly folded and sitting inside of a laundry basket," Next time don't do the laundry, your folding sucks."

That took the cake, " So what you had a nightmare, I told you last night why I acted like that. Whatever is really going on Liv, you need to tell me. I saw the empty wine bottes on the counter, I heard about you and Jake."

" What?" Olivia said in disbelief," Whoever told you that is a liar, last time I sex it was with you. If you really believe that load of crap you're an idiot."

He knew where this was going," I don't Liv, those women have gotten more into your head than the council has done with me. Do you see me wearing a dark suit, no because I can still think for myself. You aren't yourself Liv. DO YOU REALLY WANT OUR COVERS TO BE BLOW AND THEN WE'LL NEVER SOLVE THE CASE? THINK ABOUT THOSE VICTIMS, THEY DIDN'T DESERVE TO BE RAPED AND THEN MURDERED!"

Olivia knew she had gone too far," I can't even breathe without one of them standing there, making comments to me. As soon as you leave Lisa comes over, she doesn't leave till later on. "

Elliot saw just how frustrated she was inside, as he pulled her closer into an embrace," What if they were forced to kill their husbands, and were brainwashed by the council to lure in more women?"

That did make sense, as Olivia began to feel safe again in his arms. She needed to feel that, while Elliot gently rubbed her back," You need to start talking back, not going along. Acting nasty, it might break then down. Someone's bound to talk."

" What if the council made sure they don't, if I find out wouldn't they suspect you?"

" Let me take care of that, I'm going to change. See if I can turn the tables, with the head leader. Either way we're very close to finding out the truth.

Olivia knew that things were about to get worse and very dangerous.


	9. Chapter 9

By the time Lisa arrived, she was shocked on how Olivia was dressed, which wasn't like everyone else. In Addition, she frowned upon seeing Amanda there. Yet after pouring herself a glass of wine, Lisa looked up, " Rachel a word now?"

" If you have anything to tell me, you can say it here."

Lisa didn't seem to be pleased, " I rather not, not in front of blondie here." That's when Amanda stood up," Blondie, really?" as she turned towards Olivia," You really friends with here?"

Olivia took a sip of wine, " No, not my type to hang out with snobs, who over obbesse about being perfect," seeing that Lisa wasn't impressed," By the way, my husband still loves me. His sex drive isn't gone, in fact we had a rather wild morning In fact our sex life is very intense and spicy."

Just then the doorbell rang," Oh your brought more of the girls. Who bitch more than anything else, still don't see why Rachel even hung out with you."

" Beats me Katie," as Olivia took another sip of wine," You can now leave Lisa and take Jen with you, and leave now. I don't tolerate snobs in my house."

With that Lisa stormed out, leading Jen away, but both Olivia and Amanda knew that the word would spread fast. After closing the door behind, Olivia sighed," I'm sure the girls will try to bring me back into their group. Don't think that Elliot will be sucessful being that the council might not tolerate his new behavior."

Amanda sat down on the couch," That might put his life in danger, he has to take that chance. If we're ever going to solve this case?"

Back at the council, Alex did not torerate Elliot being disobedient. Although he was very much liked by a few members, they all knew that this was against the rules. It was Alex who knew who had committed the rapes and various murders, and no one else on the council was aware of.

He kept the rest of them in the dark, for a good reason. Although he was never present during any of it, someone had given him the tapes; which had whomever was resposible on it. Nevertheless, Elliot stood up during the meeting," While we sit here, our wives are turning the new ones into exact nasty clones of themselves. For what reason? My wive no longer acts like herself."

Another member Ben; whom also had a cold look on his face didn't appreciate Elliot pointing that our, "So what, Rachel is lucky to be have been accepted. Not many women in this community are, there's nothing you can do to change her back."

Carl nodded," Speaking of which, Rachel has been acting out from what I've heard. She threw my wife out of your house this morning. We need to take measures to prevent her from losing it completely, in order to her keep her sanity."

" I agree, it's the only thing you can do for her Mike. She isn't acting herself, she's too consumed with anger."

Elliot didn't want anyone harming Olivia," Let me handle it, she's my wife. No one here will go near her or do anything without me present; is that understood?"

Everyone nodded, as he motioned for Victor to speak," Her behavior is unacceptable, she already attacked two of our wives. I'm asking for Mike to be excused from this meeting in order to get his wife under control. She's over at Jackie's house, who lives three houses down from yours."

" Agree, but you will allow Victor to perform a physical exam on her; here. In addition, I will expect you here at the same time tomorrow for another meeting."

" Understood, " Elliot answered as he turned around and left.

As he reached the undercover house, he saw Olivia stumbling up the front steps. Elliot immediately had the driver stop the car as he got out. Something wasn't right, " Rachel!" he called out.

Just as Elliot came closer, Olivia's hand struck his face; before falling into him. With a quick push of the button, he turned off the alarm and unlocked the door; as Olivia was then pulled inside.

" Get AWAY FROM ME!," she yelled, while continuing to stumbling before finally losing her balance. Luckily Elliot caught her, as he then placed her on the couch.

Olivia was breathing heavily, " NO, EL DON'T"

" It's okay Liv, you're safe," he whispered as his lips pressed against her forehead, " Breathe."

" DON'T YOU DARE KISS ME!"

Elliot knew she was drugged but knew she wasn't faking. Being that it was just the two of them alone, this wasn't at all like Olivia. Especially given her behavior, also her pulse was racing, as she called out to him. He gently took her hand, " I'm right here, what happened?"

" Dizzy, everything's blurry," she paused to inhale," Jackie invited me over, I remember pouring myself a glass of wine. She even pouring herself one from the same bottle. Somehow, started feeling dizzy."

That didn't make any sense but he had to keep pressing her for details," Did you ever put your drink down?"

" No, I always carried it with me," she breathed,as Elliot kissed her. He knew something was wrong,' I'm going to get you a blanket and a cold cloth."

When he returned, Olivia drifted asleep; and remained until four hours later. Her breathing slowly returned to normal along with her pulse. Elliot didn't dare leave her side, as both Fin and Amanda were sitting together on the couch.

Fin shook his head," Your sure Liv's gonna be alright?"

" I don't know, but one of the council members whose a doctor; Victor wants to give her a physical exam there. That was an order, couldn't refuse."

Amanda knew something that she had found out," That's how the path to murder begins. The council selects of one their own wives. Gets one of the women in their group to drug the selected woman, then the husbands is ordered to bring her here. It makes sense."

Both Fin and Elliot looked at her," How the hell did you know this?" Elliot asked.

Kristin told me, the woman that everyone was warned to stay away from. She's not what everyone thinks she is. In fact, she informed me about this. Said I was lucky to have not have been selected, but the council makes only the selected ones kill their own husband."

" She got any proof, for all we know Kristin could be just making the whole thing up?"

Amanda sighed," She isn't, she's tormented by what happened. Told me that they dumped his body somewhere in Manhattan; said it was in an alley. Kristin was then beaten after reading about this in the paper. The council stopped her from trying to contact the police. She did say that she was present but didn't kill him."

Fin looked over," You didn't question her like a cop?"

" No, she just became hysterical and told me everything. I have a feeling she isn't making any of this up."

Elliot also had a feeling that Kristin wasn't either but he couldn't assume anything," The council is going to send someone to pick us up. I don't feel comfortable with this. What is Liv is the victim, they don't like the fact that she was acting out. Yet they still trust me, but all of them are acting even stranger. I was even asked to be excused from the meeting by Victor."

" Whatever it is, you and Liv need to stick together. We need to figure out a plan to me up there."

Elliot sighed," Not the way things are looking, they'll know. I will be allowed to be with Liv during the exam, afterwards I am to report to the council for a meeting."

Everyone agreed something stranger was going on, but neither of them had any clue was to happen next; which was nothing that Kristin had told Amanda about.


	10. Chapter 10

Elliot was glad when he wasn't summoned to bring Olivia down to where the council held their meetings. On the other hand, something inside told him that Victor and the others were up to something bad.

Although he suspected it, he couldn't jump to any conclusions. Not until he had further proof, but in the meantime; Elliot focused all his attention on Olivia; whom seemed to be better by the evening. Yet, he continued to worry about her, knowing that someone purposely drugged her.

By now Olivia was sitting up in bed, after he had carried her upstairs. She semed to be fine, which was a relief," What if the council had nothing to do with what happened, it might not."

" It might Liv, they all know something, but you need to hang around here. No more hanging out with the girls. Amanda's the only one that we both can trust."

Olviia sighed," The moment I do, they'll push even harder. Who knows what they'll do next? I don't like this either, but backing out has bad consitquences that the two of us are not risking."

He knew she was right, but inside Elliot feared something deeper," They already are changing you, I see it Liv. I like the old you; not this stuck up Diva behavior."

She slowly pulled him down,"They don't know that I'm pretending," her eyes filling with lust. Elliot groaned as their lips collided, but soon; he took over causing Olivia to moan several times. As his lips trailed down, she arched her back, needing this.

As Elliot stopped and looked up, he knew it was best not to give him what his body was demanding. Besides, Olivia didn't seem right to him," I think we went too far."

" No," she breathed, "Just got dizzy, shouldn't have done that."

He understood and wasn't disappointed, as Elliot lay down beside her," I'm going to have Amanda come over early tomorrow, the council needs me to report for a meeting very early."

Olivia groaned," All they have done is put you in that cold, fowl mood. I can't stand it, even your eyes get dark. They want to kill you, but don't want to do it themselves."

" You have no proof."

" I trust my instints, "as Elliot wrapped his arms around her. She still feared the worst for him, and never trusted the council," By the way don't call Fin, it's their romantic time together."

Elliot chuckled," From the day we arrived, no wonder none of them pick up at night. Makes me wonder if Amanda will even show up here when I leave tomorrow morning."

" Yeah late, by the time their front door opens. The two of them are still kissing each other," as she felt his lips on her cheek," I miss that, before the council took you away all the time."

He smiled softly," Then we'll make it offical, we'll get married for real. I'll pick out a nicer diamond ring though."

Olivia's heart fluttered a bit,as she thought about spending the rest of her life being married to him. In fact, she was happy; knowing that they were truly meant for each other.

Early the next morning however, Amanda forget to set her alarm. That and the fact that she and Fin were in the middle of making love. Since being undercover they were having sex twice sometimes three times a way. Yet both knew once they got home, she would have to look for an apartment for the two of them.

Fin had finally found the love of his life, but more importantly the two were talking about getting engaged. Once they had finished Amanda saw the time and quickly got out of bed and got dressed; " I'm only a minute late, forgot to set the alarm."

" Relax, the car hasn't come around to pick up Elliot yet. Usually I hear the tires screeching down the street."

Once Amanda ran across the street, Elliot opened the door," First time they were late."

" Something's up then, Fin's going to meet with Nick at an undisclosed location today. We might have caught a break."

" Or not, just to me a favor and don't let those women in. I want you to stay here until I get home tonight. She's upstairs sleeping."

After he had left, Amanda locked the front door and turned the alarm back on to where it wouldn't go off while they were inside. She had to take every precaution and was sticking to it. By the time Olivia came down, she seemed to be feeling better," Elliot have you watching me?"

"Just to make sure the women don't come around. Look they are dangerous."

" I don't think they are killers, just bunch of stuck up divas."

" Why are you defending them?"

Olivia turned around," Excuse me? You think I would want to defend those women, who slipped some drug into my wine. I don't know how, but they did for a reason. The council told them to do this, it makes sense, but why?"

Amanda didn't have an answer, but the two had no idea what was about to happen to Elliot. Once he had arrived for the meeting, Alex had another idea as he cuffed Elliot before two men lead him downstairs into a darkened dungeon before locking it behind.

All Elliot could do now is wait, feeling completely trapped. He yelled a few times, but no one heard or did anything. Something inside told him that Olivia's instincts were right. She felt it, all he could do now is try to stay alive.

It wasn't going to be easy, but had no idea that he would be let go very much alive and unharmed; this time. Yet, only two members of the council had the insights on both the murders and rapists. The other ones, knew this was wrong for Elliot to be locked up but did nothing about it.


	11. Chapter 11

Two days later and still no sign of Elliot, Olivia feared something bad had happened. She felt it, but had no idea where to find the place where the council met. There was just one problem, no one she spoken to knew either, which made finding him very difficult.

However the women weren't giving up, in fact they were insulted when Amanda refused to let them in. That afternoon however, Olivia decided she wanted to be alone; which raised up some concern. Amanda had a bad feeling about this, but knew that Olivia would take every precaution not to allow anyone but her and Fin into the house.

Once alone, Olivia's anger was growing inside. In fact, she hated the fact that no one would tell her where the council met or anything else for that during the afternoon, Catalina; a woman that she didn't know showed at her front door; but almost instantly she pushed her way past Olivia.

" Katie, the girls told me so much about you," as she headed into the kitchen for some wine. Olivia didn't anyone just barging in," Excuse me, what do you think your doing?"

Catalina just finished pouring some wine, when Olivia took the bottle away," Relax, we're all friends. I'm here to help you, I know about the council keeping your husband. I too was worried but when he came home, that was the end of our marriage. Not that I cared, one day he just disappeared."

As an experienced detective, Olivia saw just how cold Catalina was. Something wasn't right," I tried pulling Mike away from the council, it didn't do me any good. I still love my husband."

" You'll see Katie, that things from now on will only get worse. You just need to move on with your own life and forget that he's here," as she handed her an invitation, " Since Lisa is the head of parties and weddings, she wants you to be one of my bridesmaids. The fitting for dresses is tomorrow, hopefully you'll be able to fit into it."

That comment made Olivia wanted to slap her. She was beyond sick of those comments about her weight, knowing it had to deal with their whole motto of being absouletly perfect; which no one was. On the other hand, she knew that Catalina wasn't to be trusted, like everyone else here.

Though Elliot told her not to associate with the women, Olivia knew it was her only way of perhaps finding what really happened. Catalina made it seemed like she wanted to tell, but couldn't. Yet, Olivia needed answers but knew if she needed to push herself to be like them more. It was the only way, but was it too late?

Back in Dungeon, Elliot was beyond bored with nothing to do except to lie down and stare up into the darkness. All he thought about was Olivia, just how much he deeply loved her. It didn't help that Victor would come in and try and brainwash him more.

Elliot never let himself be drawn in by that, but this time he was tortured. The worst thing was he had to repeated constantly the sentances that Victor was telling him, to the point that it nearly drove him insane.

Victor was trying to draw him more into the darkness, but each day Elliot's head would be pounding afterwards. He wanted so much to clear his mind, being subjected every other hour made it virtually impossible for him to do that.

For the moment, Elliot breathed a sigh of relief. All he wanted now was Olivia, missing how her eyes would sparkle when she was happy or in a romantic mood. That smile, made him yearn for him to hold her close.

For now, he could hear was the several long, loud growls coming from his stomach. Since being trapped here, Elliot wasn't permitted to eat. Alex had informed him that he must not eat until he was given orders to do so.

That only made him feel worse, but something inside him made him realize that all the victims must have been sujected to this before they were killed then raped. It made sense, but the problem was he couldn't figure out who was responsible for the murders.

Everyone stood out as potential suspect, but without any real evidence that pointed to a specific person; he couldn't assume anything. Yet, the council went to great lengths to ensure that Elliot never saw anything that they didn't want him to see.

For now all Elliot could do was wait, which was something he resented. Being trapped, felt like enternity; not knowing if Olivia was alright or if the ladies had decided to brainwash her more. He feared what they might turn her into which wasn't the woman he fell in love with.

More importantly, not being about to protect Olivia angered him. Elliot had no idea that the brainwashing would only cause him to become even colder to the point that he would be commanded to ignore her.

He could fight anything these people tried to do, one thing Elliot couldn't do was hurt Olivia emotionally. A few hours later, after another session of being brainwashed, he was then put on schedule on when he could use the bathroom , sleep and workout.

That itself was very grueling but Elliot kept up. He didn't want to show any weakness towards this people,by the end he was lead back to into the darkness to sleep.

In the meantime, Olivia felt lonelier at night as she stopped and locked into each bedroom; hoping that Elliot would be there. After she had gone through the entire house, Olivia climbed into bed still wondering if he was safe.

She missed the firmness of his lips as it touched hers. The blueness of his eyes that she herself could drown in, right before he entered her. Olivia remembered running her hands up and down his muscular back, while having sex.

She exhaled deeply, knowing that her body was in full demand. Olivia just wanted to look up and see the man that made her heart truly loved standing in the doorway. They knew all along that they were soulmates; that were meant for each other.

That spark, that special connection. She knew that he wasn't alright, she felt it. Olivia nearly cried this afternoon as she was preparing to have tea; remembering that one conversation on the front porch on his apartment building.

It was true he was the only long lasting relationship that she ever had. Even then it meant something, not just for her but for him.

Olivia exhaled once again, knowing that she couldn't allow her emotions to get in the way of the invesitgation.


	12. Chapter 12

Four days after the brainwashing had stopped, Elliot was lead out and into the room where the council was holding it's meetings. This time everyone stopped and stood up as Elliot entered the room ,wearing a crisp new dark black suit. He said nothing before taking a seat, which everyone else then followed.

Something was different, as Alex looked up," You've been through the standered proceder, and now you are officially one of us. We feel that we can now tell you what the this council is all about. We keep the peace around here, and deal with any bad situation that gets out of place. Everyone here is keen on keeping perfection with everything. Even the ones who are just our ordinary neighbors who live here quietly."

Elliot cleared his throat," I was informed by Victor that my wife was told by Catalina that her husband and others had disappeared. The situtation is in the process of being handled."

" Good, you're a natural leader Keller. Catalina lost her mind after the divorce, sadly we've had a lot of those and later discovered that the husbands had disappeared. At lot of men cannot handle the being part of this council. We take measures in order to select those whom fit our standers. I would like for you to bring your friend James in for the next meeting. He's the type that we need for a little control issue."

After everyone agreed, as Victor sighed," No one is to show up the wedding, after the last fiasco. See that the big issue with your wife has been resolved Keller; make sure she keeps herself in line. It's her best friend that 's a problem. She's been sneaking around, following us from a distance. This is against all the rules, no one that's not part of the council comes here without permission. They must be with one of us."

Elliot knew what Amanda was doing was bad, that also could get herself killed," I'll handle this, she won't come here without us all agreeing. She violates it, we'll deal with it."

" We already had taken care of it, Katie is in one of our holding cells. Speak to her first then let her go, she does it again she'll be severely punished, wait until the meeting is adjurned."

Once the meeting was adjurned, Elliot walked down a darkened hallway before motioning to a guard to open up one of the cells, " Sit down," he warned. Amanda obeyed, as Elliot stood in the doorway, " You are not to come up here or reveal this location to anyone, that clear?"

Amanda nodded, but Elliot wasn't finished, "If or the the rest of the council sees you following the car or spots you anyone near here, you will be punished. The guard will take you home, this is your only warning."

His voice was cold with a harsh tone, as he then motioned for a guard before heading back down the hallway. Upon meeting up with Alex, whom showed him to his office, Elliot glanced around; as Alex handed him a set of keys," This is opens the door to everything, except the one part in the basement which is off limits. It's only designed for severe punishments."

Elliot didn't ask questions, as Alex nodded," You are the advisor someone that people can turn to, but more importantly someone who can handle punishing those who don't comply. There are several alarming reports on people I want you to check out. Between you and me, your wife is going through her own transformation. That way she will not be able to cause any trouble."

To Elliot, that set off every single alarm in his head. He knew this transformation would turn Olivia into a cold, manipulating woman. That's when he released for what the purpose was, for her to kill him. It made perfect sense, as to why Munch thought that there were several murderers not just one.

Yet, as he set to work. Elliot managed to dig comb through the files, before spotting the names of the victims that were found dead in Manhatten. Yet they were not part of the council, but had broken several of the rules.

For that, the council made the decision for the wife to file for divorce. What intrequied him was the fact that there were no more notes added to the files afterwards. Something wasn't sitting right, but once Elliot saw the date; his realized that they had been murdered; just two days before their bodies were discovered.

Nothing in the files had hinted to who was resposible, " What your wife is going through isn't done by the ladies she used to associate with. They will get her to divorce you, the wives of the rest of the council never have gone through the transformation," Victor said," The council has already preparing for the divorce cememony. You will be performing one today, it's needed to purefy them."

Elliot thought that was bizarre but he wasn't about to ask why. Right now he was being let in on everything. Victor then took a seat," We sent for James, he's needed. After he goes through the procedure he will serve as your assistant. Any thing you need done he will do it, no questions asked."

Outside, Amanda was cut and bruised after being beaten by the guard. She didn't show a single ounce of emotion, not even after stepping foot inside of her undercover house. After calling out for Fin, and not hearing him respond; Amanda searched the entire house.

Chills raced down her spine, as she checked outside and in the garage. Their car was still there, something was right. Amanda immediately ran across the steet, but Olivia didn't answer. After three failed attepts to contact her by cell, she knew something bad had happened.

Glancing around, no one was out. Amanda needed to keep herself calm, before heading back to her undercover house. Right away she turned on the stay feature that the alarm had. When hours went on and still no word from either Fin or Olivia, she felt the desire to go out and look.

Something about that place and the beating the guard did, made her think twice. She couldn't risk, getting caught again. Besides, it would put her in greater danger. Back at the council, Elliot realized that he had been tricked when two other men entered his office, as Victor cuffed him, "What the hell are you doing?"

" You knew what we wanted you to know, but I don't care what Alex said I don't trust you. Neither does the rest of the council for that matter. You also have violated a few rules while here, but they weren't just a few small things, in fact they are so severe that we will hold a ceremony ending your marriage."

Anger flowered through Elliot's veins, " Why did you even go through the process of having me become a member?"

" Rules are rules, Alex forgets that I'm the head leader not him. I disagreed to let you in, but he wanted you. I gave you a chance and now after what you've done, you need to be punished."

Elliot stopped as he turned around, " I never broke any rules here, you put me though hell in order to make me like everyone."

" If you think that was hell Keller, wait until the real punishment begins."

Once Elliot let into a room, Victor took off the cuffs, before motioning for the guards to stand outside as he closed the door," I recommend you leave the community as soon as the divorce cemermony is over, it's for your own good. The council has tried to do everything that it could to stop some ritual that turns into murder. You're a good man Keller, what I had to say out there I had to."

Elliot didn't believe him," What the fuck is going on here? Why is my wife being put through a damn transformation? "

Victor sighed," I don't know, but I don't know where this ritual takes place. The council doesn't know either, we're the good guys Keller. We keep the peace here, everyone respects us. Even those who don't get involved. Your life is in danger, we took you to protect you. There's only so much we can do right now."

That wasn't enough for Elliot to trust him," Then why put me through hell?"

" For a reason, we suspect it's a mini cult that's among us. It's nothing compared to what your wife will be subjected to. That's why we recruited James, just for protection. His wife was also taken, you need to trust us."

Elliot knew he had no other choice," I'm not leaving my wife behind."

" You need to, after she goes through the transformation she will no longer be herself. For the meantime, you will remain in here; until further notice."

That only made him feel worse," What makes you think I can really trust what your saying. If your trying to protect me then why have me cuffed? "

Victor saw how uneasy he was," Just following orders, everyone who goes through this ceremony gets treated the sameway."

Once he had left, Elliot began looking around. He had to get out of here and find both Olivia and Amanda, before they were transformed. Without knowing where it was taking place, Elliot grew frustrated, knowing that Victor knew more than he was letting on.

Nothing now made any sense, in fact it was confusing.

For Amanda, she had never been so scared in her life, after watching a few people holding Olivia down before injecting a needle into her arm. The screams that came out of her mouth were terrifying, but once the drug took effect, she lay still.

That's all she could remember, before everything went dark.


	13. Chapter 13

Between being hynotised and drugged, Olivia began to acting cold and angry. Amanda although hadn't been subjected to any of them, was instructed to keep silent. She saw what this was doing to Olivia, and everyday things got worse. Amanda knew she wasn't faking this, this was real.

That was dangerous considering their cover could be blown easily; putting them all in greater danger. However, Olivia took charge, " Get out!," she growled," Don't make me tell you again!"

Amanda saw the rage in her eyes, " Why should I?"

" Leave, " as Olivia grabbed a knife," NOW," noticing that Amanda didn't move," WHAT THE HELL DIDN'T YOU UNDERSTAND, GET THE HELL OUT HERE!"

With one motion, Amanda obeyed and left, knowing it wasn't a good thing. Once she arrived home, she discovered that Fin was gone, but upon finding his cell phone inside of one of the kitchen drawers; her eyes widened.

A minutes later, the front door opened the closed. Right away, Amanda was pissed at him," Where the hell were you, you didn't take your cell!"

Fin groaned," At the council, where did they take Liv? I know you were there, don't lie to me."

Amanda frowned," She'll be returned in a few days, let me handle her. She's over the edge now, and it's only going to get worse. Elliot's life in danger, what these people have already done to her mind is bad. I need to talk to Elliot."

He sighed," Not until after the ceremony, then he'll be allow to return home. I found out that a few days later, the husband is murdered or disappears like a lot of these people claim happens. Elliot told me that Victor suggested that he leave the community. He knows something, he's also the head of the council."

" Doesn't make him the person responsible. For all we know Victor never ever saw the person or came close to knowing what really happened. Of he does, he was there as a witness."

This case was certainly the most challanging one to solve,"Elliot is going to fly into a rage when he finds out that you just left her there."

Amanda knew it was wrong, " What was I supposed to do, Liv had a knife in her hand. One of the people tried to kill me," as she showed him the large bruise on her neck," I nearly died, I can't just go back and get her. One thing that Liv can't do is murder Elliot, she loves him."

Two days later, Elliot was escorted downstairs and into another section of the basement. As he entered, he felt several cold chills brushing against both his cheeks. Looking around, candles were strewn about; near a podium; which he was instructed to stand behind.

Several members of the council were there, but said nothing. That's when Elliot heard the sound of footsteps as someone entered. One the person stepped into the light, he realized it was Olivia wearing a long, lacy, black dress.

She looked different, espeically makeup wise. Her eyes were intense, as she stood in front of him before looking downward.

Elliot already knew that the transformation was underway, judging by the way she looked and acted. Nevertheless, he now heard the sound of Victor clearing his throat," Put down of your hands down on the podium, without touching one another."

The two did as touch, as Victor gave the order for Elliot to remove the wedding ring from Olivia's finger. At first, Elliot paused not wanting to, but knew it was important," A wife you are no longer, but had failed at loving me."

Once the ring had been removed, it was Olivia's turn to speak," I never loved you," which hurt her to say that. Inside, she still loved him," I now take my hand away, signaling that this marriage is over."

As the two continued standing there in silence for three minutes, it felt like enternity. Until Olivia was escorted out, not once did she look back at him. Neither did he for that matter. In fact, it hurt badly that he was left standing there with her wedding ring in his hand.

With one motion, he gently put it into his pocket. As he glanced another, Elliot knew that the council did nothing to stop Olivia from walking out. He couldn't allow his girl to go back to those people and be harmed. Just then Victor motioned him to follow, once outside; Elliot stepped," Where are they taking her?"

" I don't know, she was brought here strictly for the ceremony nothing else. No one wants to mess with those people. Our job is to protect the community."

Elliot wasn't thrilled," You are doing a lousy job, those people already have taken people from our community. Don't say that no one wants to mess with them, we are failing to stop them."

" You are not given orders to go after them, the only order you are given is to go home. I must warn you that your ex-wife will be prone to violence and rage. Keller get out while you still came before the ritual happens."

With one breath, Elliot turned and walked out. He didn't believe Victor but needed to head back to the undercover house. The moment he opened the front door, something nearly hit his head. Luckily it hit the door, as Elliot looked up, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Olivia's eyes were full of rage," FUCK YOU, I MEANT WHAT I SAID."

He came closer," This isn't you Liv, at all. You let them get to you!," as slapped him hard on the face. Elliot just stood there seeing just how cold and angry she had become," You happy?

" No, get the fuck away. We never had a descent sex life, like them across the street. Katie's always so happy, and I'm stuck with a fucking idiot who sucks in bed."

Olivia then began throwing things, across the rooms until Elliot stopped her,"LET GO OF ME!"

" NO, WHAT YOUR DOING IS JEPRODIZING THE CASE. YOU REALLY WANT ALL OUR COVERS TO BE BLOWN, AND PUT US IN GREATER DANGER. THEN GO AHEAD, I'LL TELL CRAGEN WHAT THE HELL IS REALLY GOING ON. DAMN IT OLIVIA, YOU HAVE REALLY LOST YOUR MIND!"

Olivia shot him a look," I don't care, get it. My name is not Olivia, it's Rachel. You are not my husband, any longer. That fucking Council got to you!"

" Think what you want, that cult turned you into one cold Bitch!", as Olivia threw something at him but missed. Instead it crashed onto the floor, before the sound of the bedroom door slammed shut upstairs.

Elliot sighed deeply, knowing that he had to do something quick. Whatever was about to go on, was about to happen in a few days. His life would then end there, he knew it. After Fin arrived, he too saw the shattered glass on the floor, "What the hell happened?"

" I walked in and Liv threw something at me. She's going to get our covers blown if we don't do something. She's out of control."

Fin nodded, " Amanda's also acting strange, the women that Liv was hanging out before this happened, now are hanging out with her. Something's not right."

" Or they are trying to protect Amanda and you. This afternoon, the coucil dissolved our marriage. This was the last step before the cult has Liv kill me."

" I just came from the council, all of them are dead. Whoever had done it, wasn't there when I arrived."

Elliot felt a certain cold chill raced down his spine," Liv didn't do this?"

" I know, the people that brainwashed her did. Neither of us cannot go back, we need to stay here. Or else everyone here will think you or I did it."

However Elliot wasn't entirelly convinced," What about Victor?"

" Dude's still alive, I don't think he's involved in the rapes and murders or this. He's knows who the person responsible is."

Elliot wanted to beat Victor until he told, but couldn't," He's involved, whoever he's protecting; Liv already knows. Whatever they did to her, she's no longer herself."

Fin saw the look of worry on Elliot's face," For right now, ignore her. Keep a close eye on what she does. I have a feeling Victor will bring you back to the council; for the ritual. Amanda and I will follow, then'll we're announce ourselves. Whoever is responsible will be there."

Elliot didn't feel too good about this, but had no idea that things would get worse with Olivia before the ritual began.


	14. Chapter 14

Around 9pm, Elliot heard the sound of the alarm being turned on as he got up and headed down the hallway. Olivia appeared to be coming back from something, since she was dressed up and not looking too pleased to see him.

" Where were you?" he asked.

Olivia ignored him, as she headed into the kitchen and up the stairs. Elliot followed from behind, "LIV, ANSWER ME!"

When she didn't, he continued following until she stopped and turned around, " QUIT PRETENDING THAT YOU LOVE ME. WHAT WE HAD IS OVER, YOU MADE THAT PERFECTLY CLEAR WHEN YOU GOT INVOLVED WITH THAT DAMN COUNCIL.!"

Elliot saw the rage in her eyes," Liv, I never stopped loving you. Don't you realize what those people have already done to you. This isn't the woman that I fell in love with. I love the old you, not this. They brainwashed you."

" FUCK YOU, WHAT THEY DID WAS MADE ME REALIZE. WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK AND BE WITH THE COUNCIL . YOU SPEND MORE TIME WITH THEM YOU EVER DID WITH ME. IN CASE YOU DIDN'T REALIZE, I DID EVERYTHING TO MAKE OUR MARRIAGE WORK. YOU DIDN'T GIVE A SHIT."

By now, Olivia was holding in her tears as she turned around not wanting to look at him. Just as Elliot turned to leave, she threw something that crashed against the wall. He didn't respond, she was so rattled that he just closed the door behind. It was best not for him to say anything more.

Inside, Elliot felt that what they truly had was over, but he needed to keep himself focused on this case. Though his heart ached badly, he kept it inside. Needless to say, he didn't sleep at all that night.

The next morning like clockwork, he headed to the council. However he was very surprised that only a few members had survived; none of the men even noticed him. Elliot didn't care, but that's when the guards caught him, before he found himself locked up in some dark room again.

However Fin had witnessed what had just happened, but wasn't going to let him or anyone else for that matter get killed. Yet, trying to find Elliot would put his own life in danger. Especially since, he himself distrusted the council.

He knew that Victor was in on the murders, and would do anything to protect the person behind the killings. Yet, what he felt wasn't true, that's when Fin found Victor lying on the floor; bleeding, "Rachel, was commanded to do this. "

Fin was unsure why Victor said this, " Where is Rachel?"

" Gone, the key in my pocket. Get Keller out of here." After taking the key, Fin rushed around; trying every lock before one opened. Almost immediately Elliot got up, as he followed him out but someone had managed to separate them.

Elliot immediatly was pushed up against the wall, as someone held a cloth to his nose and mouth until he passed out. When he came to, he found himself lying on a bed; in a darkend room; unable to get up. The musty smell of the room made it hard for him to breathe. That was the least of his concerns, right now Elliot knew that he had to get out of here.

His death was looming; he felt it. Being that Elliot had no way of breaking free, which complicated thngs. Just then the door creeked open, following the sound of footsteps. Then they stopped, before heard the footsteps. Judging by the sound, it was someone wearing heels.

As a candle was lit, the person then set it down on the nighttable; beside the bed. The person then ran her hands down his bare chest. Elliot knew it was a woman judging from the touch, but couldn't figure out who his shirt was unbuttoned in the first place.

Then the light got brighter, as he looked up to see Olivia standing over him. She was in a long, white dress with spagetti straps, " You were warned, but you never listened;" her voice was harsh and cold. Without hestitating Olivia picked up a long knife off the nightstand, as she slowly brought it down to his chest.

Elliot remained calm,although he feared she would kill him," Do you really want to do this?"

" SHUT UP," she snapped," YOU ARE NOTHING," as the knife slowly slide across his chest. It wasn't a deep cut but enough to make him bleed. Elliot breathed out, " Then kill me, you'll just be like all the others miserable and sad. That isn't you."

Olivia then repeated what she had previously done, before yelling at him more. She was full of rage, wanting nothing more than to kill him, " LIE STILL AND DON'T SPEAK!" as two people came forward and held him down until Elliot finished drinking the liquid that was in the cup.

She then picked up the knife. Olivia stumbled a few times, as woman yelled loudly," KILL HIM NOW!"

Olivia was unable to react, as Kristin came out and took the knife from her," YOU HAVE ONE MORE CHANCE, I WANT HIS HEART TO STOP BEATING!"

With one motion, Olivia then picked up the gun before pushing it into his chest. Fear rose quickly inside of Elliot, knowing that if she pulled the trigger he would be death. That's when Jen came into the room, before Kristin pulled out a gun and shot her.

She then was shot herself, by Catalina. Who then pointed it at Olivia, whom was ordered to turn around," LOOK AT YOURSELF, YOU KILLED VICTOR. HIS BLOOD IS ALL OVER YOUR DRESS. YOU ARE A MURDERER YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSTED HAVE KILLED HIM, NOW COME WITH ME!"

Olivia obeyed as she followed Catalina out of the room, that's when everything went fuzzy. She thought she heard the sound of several gunshots but wasn't so sure before her body hit the floor. By then Fin had busted in, and undid the restraints on Elliot.

" We figured out who was behind the killings. Got all the proof we need, Amanda was after the lure her into the room. She ain't going anywhere but jail."

Elliot quickly got up, " Where the hell is Liv?" as he coughed due to smoke. He searched around, as Fin pulled him away, as flames shot through the floor. The next time, Fin saw Elliot, he was coming out of the building holding Olivia in his arms.

By now, backup had arrived along with an ambulance. Elliot gently placed her down in the stretcher," It's over Liv," as his lips pressed softly against her cheek. He then turned to Fin, " I'll ride with her, she needs me."

Fin nodded," We got your back, meet up at the hospital."

By the time both the rapist and murder were brought down to the NYPD, Olivia would be well enough to be back at work. That would be series of long interrogations, but for now Elliot's main concern was for the woman whom he loved dearly.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Elliot smiled upon seeing that Olivia was awake, as he gently kissed her forehead before sitting down on the bed.

" How you feeling?"

Olivia felt the warmth of his hand in hers," Tired, why am I here?"

" You passed out, after you cut me several times with a knife," as Elliot noticed the confused look on her face. It was a good thing that Olivia didn't remember doing that. A flash raced through her mind, as she blinked twice," I killed Victor."

Elliot shook his head," Except that he's not dead, whatever Kristin and Catalina told you isn't true. I love you and that's never going to change," as he squeezed her hand,"We still haven't found out who the rapist was."

She sighed," We need to grill them seperately. It's the only way."

" You need to rest," seeing the determination in her eyes, as a nurse came in to draw some blood. Olivia closed her eyes until it was over. Nothing made any sense to her, but for right now she knew that Elliot was right. She hadn't slept in a few days," Has anyone spoken to either of them?"

" Not yet, Catalina became violent. The guards had to restrain her, and Kristin isn't speaking. Fin and Amanda have spoken to the neighbors, it isn't a surprise that no one really knew what was going on. They are pretty shocked, I have to head back there to finish packing up."

Olivia slowly sat up," Where you are going to stay?"

" In some motel, Fin and Amanda should be arriving their shortly. I'll come back later," he said as she lay back before the two shared several kissing, " I love you."

Her eyes slowly closed," Love you too," she whispered.

Back at the undercover house, Fin was all ready to go when he saw that Amanda hadn't finished packing, " What's taking you so long?"

" Relax, I'm almost ready," her eyes looking into his. The two knew once they got home, they would have to figure out whose apartment they would be living in," I'm not moving into yours.'

Fin groaned, " What your little thing?"

" It's not little, stop whining. Get your stuff, I'm finished," as Amanda grabbed her bags and headed downstairs.

By the time that everyone arrived at the hotel, Fin and Amanda were bantering loudly. Elliot was glad that his room was far from theirs. Of course, the two had separate rooms. He changed before lying down on the bed, still wondering why both Kristin and Catalina made the victim's wives kill them.

Nothing explained why, but the second question still nagged him about who was the rapist. He needed to figure that out, but nothing on the tapes showed the identity. However Elliot knew that these people enjoyed playing mind games.

By the time everyone arrived back in the city, Olivia was ready to head back to work. She only was kept a day in the hospital, and was in good health. Cragen didn't seem to agree but saw the determination in her eyes; which told him she was ready.

Elliot stopped, Olivia before she entered the interrogation room," You sure?"

" Yeah, I'm fine El. They all know something, I can handle this."

Catalina had on her typical angry look on her face, when Olivia entered. Yet, she seemed to be extremely pissed for what had happened. This time Olivia, took control knowing what this psychopath could do," Kristin survived, my question is why she and Jen were both shot?"

When she didn't answer, Olivia threw down several photos in front of her," Quit playing mindgames, I know you had Victor fake his own death, but why?"

Catalina frowned but still didn't look at the photos," You're a disgrace, couldn't even kill whatever his name is. I saw you switch the bottles beforehand. Why the hell should I tell you anything?"

" You don't need to, we have you on tape along with Kristin making other women kill their own husbands. What isn't on there is who raped them. There's presence of semen that could only come from a man. Either way, you are still going down for the murders."

Olivia remained strong and not once was tramatized from what had previously happened, "You subjected me to various lously brainwashing techniques. Tried to Hypnotise me, they never worked. I just made you think that."

Catalina turned around, " They did, you believed us. "

In the other room, Victor played the same game. Elliot had zero patience for him, to the point that Fin had to come into the room and restrain him after he got physical.

At the same time, Olivia came out extremely angry with Elliot, "What the hell is wrong with you, hiding those photos from me. Don't even deny it, you were playing around with Rebecca all this time!"

Elliot took her aside," They were fake, TARU enhanced it. Whoever made it, photoshopped my head onto the body. I don't even know why the hell Rebecca is. Liv I wouldn't do anything to ruin us, even undercover. Whomever planted those photos, wanted this to happen to prevent us finding the rapist."

That made perfect sense to Olivia," If you are lying El, it's over."

" I'm not, Catalina is purposely trying to get into your head again.

Olivia sighed," She's not, I found those photos this morning. Why didn't you show that to me, don't even give me some lame excuse. If you have told me perhaps we wouldn't be having this conversation."

That's when Fin broke it up, "You two done bantering? Kristin is recovering turns out she has an apartment here under an alias. Got a search warrant, Rollins and Amaro are already there."

Elliot was beyond cranky at this point," We'll never find out why they did what they did. Bottom line is that those men didn't deserve to die. Victor admitted that he had killed the other members of the council for a reason, he's not saying. "

Cragen wasn't thrilled," He ask for his lawyer?"

" Nope, the guy is guility. I just need to grill him hard, Captain I can do this."

Olivia shook her head, as she stared at Victor through the glass," The council was working to protect them; not the community. If they really cared, they would have stopped what was going on. They didn't, it was all planned out carefully. It makes sense," as she turned to face everyone," Elliot being lured into the council for long hours at a time."

Still it didn't make any sense," They first tried turning you into a stuckup Diva, for control. Then when they gained your trust, the others took over."

Fin glanced over at Munch," Even they were more paranoid than you are."

" Except these people are insane, glad to see that Liv didn't become one of them."

Olivia nodded," I still have control over myself, but I nearly lost my mind. They made me think things that weren't true. Just wanted to escape, but the transformation wasn't real. Just something made up to scare everyone else. These people had no real concept of why they made those women kill their husbands , only to have them be raped afterwards."

What Nick and Amanda found would give the squad more evidence but would also put Elliot and Olivia's lives in danger.


	16. Chapter 16

By the time Olivia arrived, she had noticed that Amanda had found several filing cabinets but nothing related to both the rapes and murders. Almost immediately something caught her attention, which made Olivia head straight into the bedroom.

With one motion, she took down the painting which revealed a safe," I remember seeing the same painting in the house where they tried to brainwash me. It was inside of a room, I think it was hers."

Amanda didn't remember see any painting like that one," Are you sure Liv?"

"Positive, I need CSU in here now. There's something inside, Kristin would never leave anything related to the rapes and murders just lying around. She told me, about keeping everything in a safe that was hidden."

That alone raised up suspicion," You knew something all along?"

" No, Kristin never told me anything. Just said that she keeps everything she owns in safes. Look we're not dealing with the typical garden variety psychopath. This woman will do anything to guard the secrets. "

Once the safe was opened, the detectives found a key and a notebook. As Olivia flipped through it, she found an address with a large circle around it. Yet she knew it could just be fake, written purposely just in case someone had found it," I want all the paintings taken down, there has to be more than one safe here."

Sure enough there were four more, but one had photos which made Olivia's eyes widened," Look at this, someone took pictures of all the victims being raped."

Amanda shook her head," Only that whoever the person was, specifically didn't want anyone to see their face. The image could have been altered, these people know how avoid getting caught."

" Not for long, it's going to be hard enough to find out who this person is," as the two looked up as Nick came up to them," You found something?"

Nick sighed," Found an address written inside of a notebook, could be a wild goose chase."

" Or not, " as both Nick and Olivia look at Amanda," What this address is the key, it's worth going there."

Once they headed back to the station, Cragen refused to allow anyone to go," Nick's right, it's a wild goose chase, the address is phony. The key could have been put there as a set up, these people are good at throwing us off."

Elliot then entered," Not completely, CSU recovered a trunk that was in the building where the council met. I never seen it before, but inside they found a photo album which had photos of all the victims; including myself."

A chill raced down Olivia's spine," What Catalina or Kristin had someone else as backup in case I failed? They knew this would happen. For all we know the person is still out there, waiting to murder Elliot."

" Except that the men were raped before they were killed. The photos show it, CSU also recovered another video tape," Munch said," Pretty sick stuff, but whoever did the rapes didn't show their face. It was filmed that way and without sound."

By the time both Olivia and Elliot had arrived at her apartment; which in a few days would become theirs, each one of them felt the same way about this case. However, Elliot wanted Olivia to relax," How about I draw you a bath, what they did to you was wrong."

" It's not about me, we all know that both Kristin and Catalina want you dead. They knew I could never kill you. Even after they tried various way to make me one of them."

Elliot let out a sigh," Whatever happens, I can handle it."

" Rain check on the bath okay?" she said, before yawning, "I'm kind of tired."

Once the two had climbed into bed, Olivia rested her head down on his shoulder. She needed to feel him close, while listening to the sound of his breathing slow as he fell asleep; before Olivia joined him in dreamland.

However over at the Rollins/Tutuola apartment, Amanda was still up working on the case. Fin was beyond tired," You still up, come to bed already. I'm not letting you stay up all night."

" Go to bed grumpy, why you waiting up for me?"

Fin sighed,"Grumpy, look who's talking?"

" You starting again, you're the one who woke me up this morning three hours early," as Amanda exhaled softly," Go to bed, I'll be there in a few, I promise." A few minutes after Fin had gone to bed, she however did feel like sleeping. Something about this case made her want to go through all the evidence again, just to be sure.

It was only a matter of time before Olivia woke up, with a big cloud of fear hanging over her. As she glanced over at Elliot, whom was still fast asleep; she exhaled. Something inside her, feared that someone already knew about the squad finding the evidence; which now put Elliot's life in greater danger.

Perhaps his life wasn't, and this was just her own fear being projected into this. Olivia knew what they had done almost made her go insane, but that's when she remembered seeing something, which prompted her to nudge Elliot.

" El, wake up," she whispered.

Elliot groaned softly," Go back to sleep Liv," he mumbled while turning over. Olivia was beyond frustration as she nudged him again. One thing he wasn't going to do was get up," It's late."

"There's something at that address, which may have the answer."

"It's a dead end," he mumbled, having no idea that someone had just dropped off another piece of evidence at their front door. That had substantial amount of evidence, along with recent photos of Elliot taken just yesterday. Everyone knew someone was following him and it wasn't looking good, he himself wasn't pleased when Cragen gave Amanda and Olivia the orders to check out the address again.

After several leads, he knew this wasn't just some wild goose chase. Even though the address didn't exist the street near it did. Elliot went with them, but as soon as they arrived; everyone spread while searching.

During the search Olivia was grabbed by a man, whom she didn't know," The real rapist has been dead for a year. Kristin killed him, his body was then burned. You saw the urn inside of her house, I left those photos to tell you something," as several shots rang out.

Olivia ducked just in time, but when she looked up she saw Megan standing there; looking angry. She then proceeded to head in her direction," Don't even point that gun at me Olivia, you still have one more woman to find; Rebecca. She's the mastermind," as she turned seeing Amanda and Elliot standing there; Megan immediately dropped the gun.

Arresting her was easy, she wanted to get caught," Only Elliot knows where Rebecca is. He's has already fallen into her web."


	17. Chapter 17

Elliot knew that Megan was lying, he didn't anyone by the name of Rebecca or had any way of finding her after checking the list of everyone who lived in the community. However with nowhere to start looking, he knew it could just another wild goose chase.

That night, however was another story. As both Elliot and Olivia walked together hand in hand on the shore he stopped and got down on one knee. She turned seeing a beautiful engagement ring inside of a velvet box, the look in his eyes made her almost want to cry.

As Elliot slipped the ring down her finger, he then stood up and pulled her closer; before wiping away the tears on her face. Slowly their lips then came together, this time the kiss was one that sent waves of flutters throughout their hearts.

By the time they got home, the romance inside only intensified. By the time, the rush came down the two lay naked together in bed; feeling content. Olivia was still wearing her engagement ring, not having the heart to take it off, as Elliot touched her hand," Took me awhile to find the perfect one, I must have gone into three or four jewlery stores before finding this one."

" It's beautiful, you sure you're ready to get married again?"

Elliot nodded," Somehow I get this feeling that Fin and Amanda will be engaged shortly. Those two were meant for each other."

" Like us," she whispered,before turning the subject," Tomorrow we'll interrogation all three women, one of them is bound to know where Rebecca is."

He sighed deeply, as Olivia rested her head down on his shoulder. The next morning, he understand her reasons for not wearing her engagement ring to work, one being that it would raise up eyebrows which they both didn't need.

Once Olivia slammed the door to the interrogation room, Megan didn't look scared," Who was that man that you shot?"

" A snitch, he had to be stopped. We all had a part in it, I have no problem pleading guilty. I killed him, plain and simple. Rebecca, Catalina and Kristin planned out all the other rapes and murders. They even started up the council."

In the next room, Amanda was grilling Kristin whom seemed eager to talk," They deserved what they got, we had to brainwash those women for a reason. Without that, none ofthem would have done that."

Amanda saw how calm Kristin was," Like you almost did to Detective Benson, only that she had the common sense not believe all the lies you people fed her. She only pretended to that the brainwashing had worked."

Kristin chuckled," Megan told Detective Stabler to find Rebecca didn't she, all he has to do is dig. She killed herself, way before you guys showed up posing as two newlywed couples. Victor buried her in the backyard of my house, back at the community."

Victor knew he had nothing to lose," Rebecca threatened to go to the cops, we couldn't let that happen. We did what was needed, Megan killed that man because he was a snitch. Detective Benson is still one of us, even though she made a dumb motive by not murdering you."

" She's not, and never will be. Detective Benson never believed any of your lies. She was smart enough to still be able to think for herself. You people think your so perfect, but no one is. We have more than enough evidence that says that you and everyone else are guilty."

Victor nodded," We are, already written everything that happened. I'm going down, but Catalina, Kristin and Megan will plead not guilty. They know how to play this game, you have all the evidence that will convict us."

Elliot was still not convinced, but he would leave it up to the jury to decide on their fates. After he left, he saw Megan push Olivia down as she tried to strangle her. Just in time, Elliot ran in trying to get Megan off of her,before she kicked him hard in the crouch before kicking him in the face.

Fin rushed in and cuffed Megan, whom was screaming loudly. After she was removed, Olivia tended to Elliot," You alright."

" Not fun getting kick in the balls by a psychopath," as he took in a few breaths, "I'll live, just my face that's hurting." Elliot's forehead was red, but Olivia snapped a photo which would add to the charges. No one was going to attack her fiance and get away with it.

After he went up to the crib to take a breathe, Cragen knew that they had found everyone whom was responsible," We still don't know the real reason for why they made those women murder their husbands."

" Let them tell themselves at the trial, the jury won't even believe them," Fin said," The amount of evidence we have,they will all be spending life in prision."

Olivia nodded," Victor seems to be fine with that, but the other three still think they will get away with this. Catalina is a piece of work, Megan only assulted Elliot so that she could use the insanity defense. She knows how to manipulate people."

That's when Munch came in," Kristin is pacing around the room, quite a performance. I'm sure this was all planned out. She's faking it."

Just one month later, Both Megan and Kristin were found dead in their cells. They had hung themselves, which now left Catalina and Victor. With the trial date looming, everyone hoped that they didn't follow the same route. Luckily that didn't happen, of course Catalina's lawyer was doing everything to prove that she was innocent.

Everyone knew that this trial would be a very long one, but however that ended up being very short one. Victor wanted to tell the truth, but something would happen in court that would cause a very heated arugement between two couples in private.


	18. Chapter 18

The first day of trial went soothely, but the second day was one that everyone wouldn't forget. As Victor took the stand, he was fully prepared to tell the whole truth, he didn't care that Catalina was glaring at him. What happened was over, no one was going to get away with both rape and murder.

As he explained what happened, both Elliot and Olivia were watching and listening. Yet they knew he was telling the truth. When he mentioned them however things changed," I didn't know at the time that both Detectives Benson and Stabler were cops. I just thought they were newlywed couple; very much in love with each other."

Inside Alex knew this case would be short, considering the fact that Victor already plead guilty," Whose idea was it to bring Detective Stabler into the council?"

" Mine, for a good reason. He didn't love Detective Benson even now, I can see it in his eyes. He's unsure of what he really wants. I had to separate the two, to protect him knowing what Catalina and the others will do."

Alex paused for a moment," So you protected him, according to Detective Stabler, he was thrown inside of a dark room, tortured and brainwashed. Is that true?"

" It wasn't real, I had to make it look real. Or the others would suspect something, I knew what was to come. Didn't want another person to be murdered or raped. It had to stop. Kristin was getting angerier and that's why I kept Detective Stabler inside of the building."

" So the council's real objections weren't to protect the community?"

Victor nodded," At first it was, then everyone became nasty and violent. I was the only one left who didn't agree with the new objectives. Before they never did anything to stop what was going on, I knew they had killed the rapist, then forced me into doing it."

" Did you at any time rape Detective Stabler?"

" No, I protected him. I told him at one point to leave after the divorce ritual was over," as he went onto elabrate," It's a ritual that everyone that's selected goes through, before the murder can occur. That's when I learned that Detective Stabler was a womanizer. He slept with several women including Catalina."

Olivia glanced over at Elliot, wondering if that was really true. Yet she knew he was committed to their relationship, even while undercover.

That's when several photos were then shown, which displayed Elliot shirtless with his arms around Amanda. Even Fin felt undercover and angry, but he kept his emotions down.

" How do we know that these aren't photoshopped. The ones we found of Detective Stabler with a woman who has been deceased for sometime together. "

Victor was calm and collected," I was the one who snapped those. The council wanted me to keep a close eye on him. Detective Benson also had cheated, slept with a few men. Including Jake, whom was one the bodies that was found dead inside of the building where council met."

" How is this revelvent to the case?"

He sighed," It shows that they aren't what we expected in this community. That's why we did what we had to do. The council wanted me to bring Detective Tutuola into but I said no. He didn't give us any cause to bring him in, he was like the others who live in the community quietly and don't get involved."

" So that's okay if Detective Rollins was fooling around?"

" It only happened once. Besides Detective Rollins was what the community wanted. She's beautiful, thin and ideal. The women there had a high standard of who they want in their group. No one here will ever understand, I'm not going to explain why. Just know that we killed those men for the right reasons, they needed to die."

Once Catalina took the stand, she batted her eyes seductively at Detective Stabler, whom turned away.

" We're you part of the murders?"

" No, I never killed anyone. It was Kristin's plan, she forced those women including myself into killing their husbands. Not that I cared that the piece of scum wasn't perfect, he never fit in. After he was finished being raped, which was a turn on. I gave him a something that made him sick, before I slit his throat."

Olivia felt slightly queasy, but as she drew in a few breaths. Elliot also noticed as he touched her hand, as she quickly pulled away.

" Did you ever sleep with Detective Stabler?"

Catalina smiled," Several times, who couldn't resist a body like his. I know that he could never fully open his heart up to Detective Benson. Even now, he wants to love her but can't allow himself to."

" What makes you think they are a couple?"

" I know too much about relationships blondie, she loves him pathetic. He wants to love her but something inside is holding him back. Yet it never stopped him from sleeping with me, or the other women."

Once the trial had ended for the day, Olivia was furious with Elliot. She knew what he couldn't fully commit to their relationship, even though they had just gotten engaged. In fact, she made it a point to get home before he did.

Elliot saw the rage in her eyes as he entered before slamming the door shut behind," You really believe what they said was true?"

" Only thing about you not wanting to open your heart up. You don't want to commit to us, you like the idea of us together. How long before you realize that us being engaged isn't working? Why don't you just admit that it won't?"

" I love you Liv, I want this. It me a long time for me to admit what I feel for you."

" It only took you fourteen years Elliot, for us to finally be together. Even now, I don't even know if your heart really wants this. You really think we should be engaged or just go back to the way things were. Us just being partners and friends?"

Elliot exhaled softly," I want us Liv, I'm not backing out of this. Victor and Catalina and both full of shit, you and I both know that. I never cheated on you."

" No kidding," Olivia said," Those photos were manipulated, I don't think you really want this. You're hesitating, I see it don't even lie to me. You had no clue what you really wanted even when you were with Kathy. What about the kiss you shared with Dani?"

He knew where this was going," It didn't mean anything Liv, you know why I was so fucking jealous every time you dated those idiots, it's because I didn't anyone else but me to be with you. Liv, us together works."

" Until your heart pulls away from me. I know that will happen, cut the crap El!," as she slammed the bedroom down behind her.

The next day, the two found out that Victor had been killed in prision while Catalina was found dead in her cell, after her cellmate confessed to killing her.

What was odd was the factor that both Victor and Catalina both told their cellmates to kill them. Yet for the squad it was a relief, since they all knew that these two would never want to spend the rest of their lives in prision.

However, as far as Elliot and Olivia were concerned they still weren't speaking to each other. In fact, it had gotten so bad at work that Fin had to step in and break it up. However things at home only worsen, since Elliot was now sleeping on the couch. He knew he had to save their relationship, but however as he entered the bedroom; Olivia threw a pillow at him.

" Liv, enough already this needs to stop. I can't live like this."

Olivia sighed," Then leave El, that's what you really want."

" I can't leave someone that I really love. The case got to us all, but being undercover as a married couple brought us together."

She didn't believe him," The only reason why we got engaged was to make me happy, not you. Face it, you're only doing this because you don't want me to date anyone else. Typical, I knew it!"  
Elliot moved closer, " Really, you think I'd spend a lot of to buy you that ring, if I was just trying to make you happy. Liv, I did because I love you. I want this."

"Go to hell Elliot," Olivia answered," You know I'm right!"

" Maybe you don't want this, maybe I was an idiot to even to spend my hard earn money buying you an engagement ring! You are one fucking cold bitch, I actually tried to make us work, you're the problem Liv. Can't seem to really deal with the fact that this is for real. "

Elliot never moved out, but somehow that worked to his advantage. Just a month later, the two reconciled. One they got to work, Amanda had just stormed off after yelling at Fin," PMS?"

" No she's pregnant?"

Olivia rolled her eyes," She's not only one," which didn't seem to stun Elliot," It doesn't shock you that this will be offically your 5th child?"

" Nope, I already knew after hearing you throwing up every morning," which made her groan," Something wrong?"

With one breath, Olivia turned around and immediately headed into the bathroom. Fin sighed deeply," What the hell did we get ourselves into? I don't know If I can deal with a newborn."

As Amanda came back, she shook her head," You better get used to it, darling. Liv and I are due around the sametime. You two will have something to brag about then."

" Great," Fin answered, as he noticed the look on Munch's face," Don't even start!"

Munch went on with his theories which both men ignored, when Olivia came back she still felt queasy," Oh there's the future number 2."

" Shut up John," Elliot said.

" For all I know Liv or Rollins could be having twins," which made Fin's eyes widen as he glanced over at Amanda,"I better not, one is fine to start."

Olivia didn't think she was having twins," Me either," as Elliot spotted a bridal magazine on her desk. She pushed his hand away," I'm just looking for idea."

" We haven't even set a date."

" Relax, El. "

Later that night as the two lay in bed, while Elliot gently rubbed her stomach. He too was happy about her being pregnant," I had a dream about you and I having kids in that house. "

" Must have been having the same one," she whispered," That house wasn't us at all, especially in that community. We fit in fine here, I was thinking about getting married two months from now," which made his eyes widen," Amanda and Fin already set a date. We should too."

As the two then drifted off to sleep, outside a woman got into a cab knowing that this wasn't over.

**Stay Tuned for the sequel to this story coming soon.. **


End file.
